HARRY
by alicja21
Summary: Voici cinq moments de la vie d'Harry.
1. Chapitre 1 H comme Hedwige

**Réponse à mon propre Challenge. Je précise aussi que c'est très court bonne lecture!**

**Je dois dire qu'au début je pensais à Hagrid mais finalement, c'est Hedwige.**

Le plus beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire...Hedwige...comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Jamais. Je revoyais encore Hagrid sortir avec la cage contenant une chouette de couleur neige au Chemin de Traverse, jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce moment magique de ma mémoire. D'ailleurs, comment le puis-je? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'offrait un présent qui me réchauffer le cœur. Hedwige était magnifique, son vol était pleine de grâce, j'aimais l'avoir à mes côtés, la nourrir, la soigner, Hedwige...ma seule et unique compagnie chez les Dursley.

Hedwige une amie fidèle heureusement, que tu étais là je me sentais moins seul désormais, même si parfois tu me laissais pour partir en exploration jamais tu ne m'abandonnais, tu revenais toujours vers moi. Ma chère Hedwige depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un manque en moi. Hedwige...chez les Dursley tu me permettais d'être en contact avec le monde extérieur, tu me mettais au courant des dernières nouvelles alors qu'aujourd'hui...quand je regarde par la fenêtre je ne te verrais plus. Je revoyais encore le sortilège te frapper car tu as voulue me protéger des attaques de Mangemorts Hedwige! Mon Hedwige! Jamais plus je ne retrouverais une chouette telle que toi!

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Pour le chapitre suivant quelqu'un a une idée? A comme?**


	2. Chapitre 2 A comme Amour

**Et non ce n'est pas Albus si certains pensaient ça :p **

L'amour...je ne connaissais pas ce mot avant mon entré au Collège Poudlard. Ne sachant pas non plus ce qu'est l'amour d'un père et d'une mère par faute d'être orphelin dès mon plus jeune âge, je l'ai tout de même découvert lors de ma quatrième année...je dois dire que cela me laisse un vaste souvenir avec Cho Chang... aahhh quelle belle époque bien que ça ne soit pas l'avis de ma tendre Ginny en y repensant je ne peux m'empêcher malgré tout d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. C'était si je puis dire ma première histoire d'amour avec une fille et je dois dire que c'était...catastrophique? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon mot pour qualifier cela, pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué? Il faut dire que les filles sont difficiles aussi! Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier Cho passait son temps à pleurer à cause de la mort de Cédric. Hermione qui me donnait des conseils comment me comporter avec elle, je peux même dire que c'était lamentable...

Je me souviens de sa première apparition dans le Poudlard Express mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je n'avais encore jamais eue cette sensation bizarre, je rougissais à son approche ne trouvant plus les mots pour l'aborder je me souviens de ma demande pour le bal pour qu'elle devienne ma cavalière durant la soirée je devais franchement être ridicule...

J'avais beau danser avec Parvati je dévorais Cho du regard elle était resplendissante dans sa robe, les cours de l'AD m'avait également, rapproché d'elle peut-être même un peu trop...c'est à ce moment là que j'embrassais une fille pour la première fois dans la Salle Sur Demande c'était si je puis-dire mon cadeau de Noël. C'est ça être amoureux? Se couvrir de ridicule devant l'être qu'on aime? En faisant des faux pas? Dans tous les cas c'est un souvenir que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute n'a jamais fait de mal à personne après tout.

**Qui va deviner pour le premier R? Alors? Alors?**


	3. Chapter 3 R comme Rémus

**J'avoue que c'était tentant, je trouve que l'on parle très peu de ce personnage que j'aime beaucoup alors voilà.**

Rémus Lupin...sans doute le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal de Poudlard! Bien qu'il est eu Quirrell,Gilderoy Lockart, Alastor Maugrey, Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue ou encore Amycus Carrow pour moi personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville!

Comment oublier un homme tel que lui? Jamais! Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier lors de notre première rencontre il m'avait protégé contre un Détaqueur qui était en réalité à la recherche de mon parrain Sirius Black dans le Poudlard Express. Même si cela me restait floue je me rappelle d'avoir aperçu une lumière blanche éblouissante qui me réchauffer de l'intérieur avant de perdre connaissance.

Il m'enseigna par la suite comment combattre ces êtres maléfiques avec le sortilège du Patronus ce qui m'a d'ailleurs, sauvée la vie plus d'une fois en y repensant j'en ai encore des frissons, les Détraqueurs sont des créatures sans aucune pitié. Rémus...je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi d'ailleurs, même si ta condition de Loup-Garou t'a souvent porté préjudice...je dois dire que pendant un moment elle a été bénéfique puisque, c'est grâce à ça que la vérité a enfin éclatée au grand jour! Sirius était en réalité innocent c'était Queudver le coupable de la trahison concernant mes parents! Dans la Cabane Hurlante... dire que pendant toutes ces années il s'était métamorphosé en rat et on y avait vu que du feu! Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là pour que je puisse te remercier comme il se doit...Rémus meilleur ami de James et membres des Maradeurs jamais je ne t'oublirais et merci de m'avoir fait l'insigne honneur d'être le parrain de ton fils, je te le promets Rémus je veillerais sur lui comme tu as veillé sur moi je t'en fais la promesse!

**Alors pour le deuxième R?**


	4. Chapitre 4 R comme Rogue

**Allez pour le plaisir voici notre Severus! **

Rogue...sûrement une dès premières personnes à me haïr au moment de mon entré au Collège Poudlard... tout ça à cause du passé quelle ironie! Cet homme me détestait simplement parce que j'étais le fils de James et Lily Potter. Bien qu'au début je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa haine aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes...ex Mangemort fidèle bras droit de Dumbledore. Même si je ne l'aimais pas il faut bien l'avouer Rogue avait des secrets notamment, en ce qui concerne ma mère...il l'aimait...pourtant, en y pensant j'avais du mal à y croire en effet, comment un être comme lui était-il capable d'aimer? Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence il l'aimait passionnément puisque, au moment de sa mort il ne souhaitait qu'une chose regarder pour la toute dernière fois mes yeux...les yeux de Lily...il avait été sincère, quand je repense à tout ça je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je devais bien l'admettre Rogue était en réalité quelqu'un de bon alors que je le méprisais depuis toutes ces années dans l'ignorance la plus totale!

J'étais aveuglé par la mort de Dumbledore croyant qu'il l'avait tué volontairement je n'avais alors qu'une seule idée en tête celle de venger sa mort! Mais maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire j'aimerais remonter le temps rien que pour le remercier de tous les risques qu'il a prit pour me protéger par amour pour ma mère au point que cela lui a coûtée la vie par...ma faute... aujourd'hui quand je vois mon fils je ne peux m'empêcher de pensait à lui, à nos querelles... je me demande sans cesse comment serait notre entente à l'heure actuelle? Malheureusement, c'est une réponse que je n'aurais jamais de là ou il est et cela me remplit de tristesse. Ma peine et mes remords ne cicatriseront peut-être jamais puisque, Rogue ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, l'image de son dernier souffle ne cessait de me hanter jour et nuit... Severus Rogue l'homme de Dumbledore je te ferais désormais, honneur comme il se doit et j'empêcherais quiconque de salir ta mémoire!

**Touchant non? Alors qui va trouver pour Y? :p **

**Même si il y a beaucoup de chose à dire sur ce personnage je préfère m'arrêter là.**


	5. Chapitre 5 Y comme Yeux

**Vous vous demandez certainement, pourquoi la raison est évidente mais voyez plutôt.**

Tu as les yeux de ta mère...voici la phrase que j'entends souvent... tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter tu as les yeux de Lily, la seule chose d'ailleurs, que je tiens de ma mère...Lupin avait dit cela amoureusement je m'en souviens comme si il me l'avait dit à l'instant même. Vous aviez les yeux de votre mère...quand je l'avais entendue pour la première fois un sentiment de bien être était monté en moi cela m'avait fait du bien de savoir que des personnes se souvenaient encore de ma mère.

Rogue ne m'avait pas épargné non plus au moment de rendre son dernier souffle de vie, il avait plongé son regard dans le mien pour apercevoir une dernière fois les yeux de Lily, je pouvais ainsi voir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il l'aimait passionnément. J'avais souvent constaté qu'il évitait de me regarder le plus possible droit dans les yeux probablement, parce que mon regard le brulé ou simplement, parce qu'il voyait Lily à travers...moi...je lui rappelais certainement, des souvenirs douloureux. Rogue était tombé amoureux des yeux verts émeraude de Lily Evans.

Un autre souvenir me venait également à l'esprit celui de voir mes parents dans le Miroir du Riséd c'est là que je les voyais pour la première fois devant moi j'avais alors plongé mon regard dans celui de ma mère et je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher ses yeux étaient comme les miens verts... en voyant cela un bonheur immense m'avait submergé et si Dumbledore n'avait pas mit fin à cela j'aurais sûrement passé le restant de ma vie à contempler ces yeux d'une couleur verte émeraude quoiqu'il en soit ce souvenir restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire car rien n'est plus beau que le regard d'une mère...

**Alors surprit par le dernier?**


End file.
